Peach
In the royal presence of the Princess herself, one would expect quite a regal girl to watch over the subjects of the Mushroom Kingdom. The wise and benevolent ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, but now a ditzy and adoring Princess. Your stereotypical damsel in distress, but has her fair share of strength. She is often the motivation for Mario's adventure. She presides amongside the adoring Toads citizens, and they serve her. Dressed in an glamourous essemble, her long blonde hair accentuates her pink dress rather well. She may attend parties, kart racing, fights and sports, as she is always up for the challenge, she appears to be constantly kidnapped by Bowser, the Koopa King who wishes to make Peach his. This lovely young lady has a taste for Italian plumbers, as she is known to reward Mario with cakes and kisses each time she is saved. She once took the heroic task of saving the toads, Mario and Luigi from Bowser himself. Personality She is a good-hearted Princess, who is sweet and kind, as her caring nature is often beloved by many. Generally, she is an active, girly princess who is not only sweet but good-willed and determined to set things right, no matter the consequences. She has an affinity for hearts, as they are normally insignia of her magical abilities. Donning pink attires, she reveals her femininity and temperament who's not only delicate and cute, but endearingly stubborn. She shows kindness towards other, even her enemies. As sweet she is, she is often naive and ditzy, seeing how she is unable to fend herself from Bowser on various occasions. She usually relies on Mario to save her, and helps him from time to time. Being the peppy princess she is, she is a social butterfly who enjoys communicating with others and invite them to royal parties at her castle at times. Even though she is often prim and proper, she has her fair share of bad tempers, often to an extend of burning a wooden bridge with her fiery rage and throwing explosive bombs at people. Regardless of her actions, she still does so with good intention, and she also holds a sassy and energetic side in sporting events. In the Smash games, she exposes her flirtatious nature in her coy and coquettish body proportions and garments, which opposes her innocent and naive portrayal in mainstream games. Despite being joyous and cheerful, she can have sad moments as well as angry moments. Relationships Princess Peach communicates with many people and share a multitude of positive interactions. She is loved by all her subjects in the Mushroom Kingdom. She is friendly towards her comrades, and is known to have romantic interactions with Mario, as he is her savior, who she showers him with thanks, kisses, cakes and other forms of gratitude. Mario usually wins her heart multiple times. She is also polite and sweet towards Luigi, Mario's brother, but doesn't notice him as often as she notices Mario, in which this reveals that Luigi is constantly overshadowed by his brother and, as the underdog, Peach usually favors Mario.Category:Characters